Dominance
by ClivaMature
Summary: Davekat on the meteor


It all started as a joke between them.  
They had just finished having one of their special moments together, when Karkat started teasing Dave.

"That was really fucking amazing, my dear passive."

"Your dear what?"

"My passive. Do I have to spell it out for you?" he said with a teasing grin.

"Your passive my ass. You know damn well who's in charge here." said Dave, pushing himself on top of the other and biting down on his neck, leaving a mark.

"Sure, it's me- ah!" He gasped as Dave pulled his hair back and scratched the others back, scarring the already marked body.

"No you're not!"

Karkat only grinned, relishing in the others blatant annoyance. "Oh come on, isn't this for the sake of your beloved irony?"

Dave scrunched his nose. "No, that's not the way to do this."

At that the Vantas just smiled and dragged him into another round of heated lust, much to Dave's confusion. He didn't really complain after though.

* * *

After that night, Karkat didn't drop the play. Dave did anything he could to regain his part as the dominant, only to amuse the other, who kept on pulling the nickname out. The Vantas only did this to get his matesprit angry, or at least very irritated, to show a breach through the cool kid facade. It worked very well, so he kept on teasing him. One day though, Dave had enough of it.

As they lay on top of each other, his lips on the half naked troll's neck, Karkat squirmed under him and said with a smile. "You're doing a great job, my dear passive."

Dave closed his eyes, a devious grin making its way on his face. "Oh yeah?" He suddenly grabbed his wrists and tore his belt off his trousers, using it to tie them together. The other had a slightly panicked look on his face as Dave turned him around, biting on his neck and running his fingers on his already longing body.

"Dave, what the shitfucking nook do you think you're doing?" asked Karkat, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

"Making a point."

"About what..?" His voice is barely audible between the pants that kept coming out of his mouth as Dave teased him by touching all his sensitive spots.

"About your rightful place, my dear passive."

Karkat forced himself to grin as the other started removing the rest of his clothing, leaving him tied and naked on the bed. "I'm sorry, I think I didn't hear too well, did you just say you're my passive?"

Dave on his side just quietly stripped down to his boxers, his erection showing through the fabric. He lay down next to his lover, licking his hand to lubricate it before he started sliding it gently between the troll's thighs.

He leaned over to Karkat's ear, languidly nipping at it. "I guess you misheard then." He pressed his hand against the other boy's damp nook, careful not to stick any fingers in yet, making him arch against him with a groan of pleasure. "Dave..."

"Yes?"

"Please..?"

"What?"

Karkat let out a low growl of frustration as his bulge had started peeking out. Dave kept stroking his hand along the lips of the nook, keeping the tentacle away while doing so.

"Gog fucking dammit please!"

Dave bit hard on the other's neck, making him cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Only if you say something for me."

Karkat laughed breathlessly, knowing where he was heading. He looked at his boyfriends gleaming red eyes. "Never."

Dave chuckled. "Alright then, you asked for it."

He continued teasing the entrance, slowly sliding his finger right at the edge, just circling it, making Karkat growl even louder. His bulge had started getting slicker, begging for stimulation, while Dave just tweaked the tip.

The knight of time just adored looking at his matesprit in such a state, begging him for more. His squirming flushed body was a wonderful view, and he was going to enjoy every moment of his revenge.

"You know you could just say three simple word to get what you really want right now." he said as Karkat bucked against him another time.

"Fuck me if I ever say something like that!" He groaned.

"Well, that was the plan..." He squeezed the red leaking bulge in his hand, tearing a yelp from the victim. ".. but only if you say what I wanna hear." He was grinning ear to ear as he said those words, watching Karkat's reaction.

The Vantas whimpered, not willing to give up even if his body was begging to do the opposite. Dave's teasings were so good, his body just wanted to come already, but everything his boyfriend did was in the way of doing so. He was dripping everywhere, and he practically pleaded at every shaking breath he took as Dave kept on leaving hickeys and bite marks all over his body.

"Well?"

Karkat glared furiously at his smiling matesprit.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Karkat?"

"I- I-" he was cut off by Dave's fingers tracing circles around both his bulge and nook, making him shudder.

"Say it."

He took a deep breath as the felt the human's finger slide up his slippery bulge, holding it by the tip.

"Please, Dave..." he was almost on the verge of tears.

"Say it." His voice was just a hissed whisper against his neck.

As a candy red tear made its way down his blushing cheeks, Dave started pumping his hand up and down his bulge. Just as Karkat had started to relish in the pure bliss it was giving him, he stopped.

Dave returned kissing the troll's neck. Karkat screamed all kinds of insult in Alternian language.

"Well?"

Karkat tried to bite Dave, only to get bitten by his boyfriend.

"Nah-ah, you don't have permission to bite."

"Oh come on! Please! Will you just fuck me?!"

Dave kept grinning. "Not until I've heard you say that I'm your dominant."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Fine: Dave, you're my dominant."

Dave shook his head, still teasing the other's lust filled body. "You have to mean it."

Karkat swallowed hard. He closed his eyes.

"Dave, please fuck me, you are my dominant, you own me, I'm yours, I'm your slave or anything you want, just, please, I can't take this any longer!"

The human shifted on top of the other, getting into position, still holding the red bulge. "Man, I should have recorded that. Well, how hard was it?"

"Shut the fuck up Strider and get into me." As silly as that might have sounded, Karkat was way too aroused to care anymore if his words made sense or not.

Dave slowly pushed into the troll's now soaking wet nook, letting go of the bulge in favor of holding himself up over his lover. Karkat felt like screaming out his lungs at the stimulation he had wanted so much, finally feeling in heaven.

They stayed still a moment to let the troll adjust. Dave lay on top of his matesprit, using his hands to hold on to him, digging his nails in his grey flesh as he started thrusting.

Karkat yelled his name at every movement, arching his back and tugging at his still tied hands.

He was almost glad he had been teasing him so much, for the ecstasy was multiplied a dozen times more at every time Dave's dick went in and out his already overstimulated body.

As he approached orgasm, he held his lover tight against him with his legs as Dave wrapped his arms around him and kept his mouth to his ear, whispering how much he loved him and wanted him in every way.

They both came together, one with a scream and a quaking body, the other with a growl in an ear as he pushed in as far as he could.

Slowly coming down from the high, with shaky breaths and a heaving chest, they collapsed one on top of the other, just snuggling together. They didn't really care if their bed was a hopeless mess by then. All they wanted was to relish in afterglow together.

"So, who's the dominant one?"

Karkat rolled his eyes. A small grin making its was on his face.

"Me."


End file.
